Rising Sun
by mysticahime
Summary: Ini hanyalah fiksional singkat mengenai kelanjutan hubungan Bella dan Jacob setelah terlepas dari ancaman keluarga Volturi. RnR please?


**Rising Sun**

**Breaking Dawn © Stephenie Meyer**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2010**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ini hanyalah fiksional__ singkat mengenai kelanjutan hubungan Bella dan Jacob setelah terlepas dari ancaman keluarga Volturi..._

_Enjoy_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah berapa lama aku duduk dalam keheningan seperti ini—berada dalam wujud manusiaku dan duduk dengan lutut terlipat di atas hamparan rumput di petak halaman rumah keluarga pengisap darah—maksudku, keluarga Cullen. Sinar matahari yang menyengat terasa membara di permukaan kulitku. Warnanya menjadi berpendar kemerahan. _Yeah,_ kulitku memang sudah merah sejak dahulu kala.

Lewat penciuman serigala-ku, aku bisa merasakan aroma rumput yang terpanggang panas matahari, bercampur dengan aroma sisa-sisa hujan yang mengguyur tanah tepat setelah keluarga Volturi meninggalkan hutan—seperti yang dilihat si paranormal mungil—Alice—dalam visinya. Sedikit demi sedikit, aroma rumput dan hujan itu bercampur dengan bau menusuk yang seperti... bau lintah.

Aku mengernyitkan hidung, menduga-duga siapakah lintah yang berani mendekatiku. Entah batu hidup yang dulu menjadi sainganku dan sekarang menjadi calon _ayah mertua_ku—bayangkan, _werewolf_ yang akan menjadi menantu vampir!—ataupun paranormal kecil itu, maupun si pirang sialan yang selalu menyebutku 'anjing'.

"Eh, apakah aku mengganggumu, Jake?"

Suara itu... suara Bella. Bella. _Mantan _Bella-ku. Bella Cullen yang adalah makhluk imortal baru dengan kekuatan yang dapat mengalahkan si pengisap darah bertubuh besar—Emmett.

Bella Cullen—dengan rambut coklat sepunggung dan kulit pualam serta kedua mata merah cemerlang. Gadis itu duduk di sampingku. Gerakannya anggun sekali. Nyaris tdak seperti Bella yang kukenal dulu—Bella Swan dengan dua kaki kiri. Wah, racun vampir memang bisa membuat seseorang berubah sangat jauh.

Kutatap sepasang mata merah itu, kemudian mengangkat bahu dengan sikap tak acuh. "Tentu tidak. Ada apa?"

Bella tersenyum—menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Aku bisa melihat taring-taringnya yang berlumuran racun. Wow, aku penasaran bagaimana akibatnya bila Bella menggigitku. Atau salah satu lintah Cullen itu menggigitku.

"Baguslah." Bella menatap ke depan, pandangannya menerawang untuk beberapa saat. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang karena kau dan kawananmu membantu kami menghadapi keluarga Volturi kemarin."

Sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat dan membentuk senyuman aneh. "_Well_, kurasa bukan kemauan kami. Karena Renesmee adalah _imprint_-ku, maka sudah keharusan bagi kawanan untuk melindungi objek _imprint _tersebut."

Bella tertawa—suara tawanya mirip suara genta angin. "_Yeah_. Meng-_imprint_ Renesmee mengubah banyak hal."

"Setuju."

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat, seolah-olah menikmati sinar matahari yang sebenarnya tidak kami perlukan.

"Hei, Jake..."

"..."

Bella menatap wajahku lurus-lurus, membuatku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari mata merahnya yang sewarna ruby. Dalam hati aku mengingat-ingat bagaimana rupa gadis yang dahulu kucintai sebelum aku menemukan belahan jiwaku—anak dari gadis yang kucintai.

"Aku masih belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih—"

"—karena kawanan membantu keluargamu? Oh, tidak. Sampaikan saja itu pada Sam. Aku yakin ia pasti akan dengan senang hati menerimanya," potongku cepat. "Atau mungkin pada Seth? Berani taruhan, ia pasti sangat senang mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari para _sahabat-sahabatnya_."

Gadis itu tertawa. Angin menghembus rambutnya yang coklat tua, menyisakan aroma menusuk pada indera penciumanku.

"Kau selalu saja menduga-duga, Jake," tawanya. "Hei, apakah kau masih ingat bahwa aku pernah bilang kau adalah matahariku?"

"Hahahaha..." Tanpa sadar aku tertawa. Tentu saja aku ingat. Bagaimana kata-kata Bella yang lembut itu sangat menusuk perasaanku hingga aku terasa hancur berkeping-keping. _Dulu_. Jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengan Renesmee dan terjerat dalam ikatan _imprint _kami, aku memang jatuh hati setengah mati pada _ibunya_. _Dulu sekali_.

Bella tidak menyadari kebisuanku. Ia terus saja mengoceh. "_Yeah,_ kau adalah matahariku. Kau menyeimbangkan awan-awan dalam hidupku..." Ada jeda di antara perkataanya.

Kuangkat sebelah alisku. "Apa?"

Dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, Bella memain-mainkan rambut coklatnya, memuntir-muntirnya. "Kuharap kau akan selalu menjadi matahari bagi Nessie. Menyingkirkan awan-awan dalam kehidupannya. Selalu menjadi matahari terbit yang menghangatkan hari-harinya."

"_Imprint_ akan selalu melakukan segalanya, Bella." Aku mengingatkannya mengenai 'kutukan' yang menimpa suku Queliette mengenai 'belahan jiwa'. Ia mengangguk-angguk paham. "Nah, lalu bagaimana dengan..."

_... Kita?_ Kata terakhir itu hanya sanggup tersangkut pada pangkal tenggorokanku. Aku tidak mampu mengucapkannya. Haha, bagaimana dengan reaksi Bella bila aku mengatakannya? Sebenarnya aku sudah berhenti berharap saat ia berubah menjadi makhluk imortal yang merupakan musuh kawananku, juga saat aku ter-_imprint_ oleh Nessie. Namun, bagiku Bella tetaplah wanita yang mengagumkan.

"... kita?" Bella menyambung kata-kataku yang terputus.

"Begitulah, Bells..."

Gadis itu terdiam—bisa kulihat lewat sudut mataku. Tatapannya tidak kosong, namun tidak terlhat seperti berkonsentrasi juga. Aku menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi aku salah bertanya.

"Maaf. Lupakan saja pertanyaanku barusan," gumamku, kembali membiarkan sinar matahari menghanguskan kulitku..

Tak disangka-sangka, Bella menyandarkan tubuhnya yang dingin ke kulitku. Aku mengejang—reaksi spontan atas paparan dingin yang mendadak kuterima. Aroma khas vampir yang menusuk pun kembali mengganggu indera penciumanku. Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Selama yang berada di sampingku ini bukan si pirang bodoh yang—

"Bisakah kita terus berteman seperti ini, Jake?" Suara Bella terdengar lelah di bahuku. Aku menoleh dan memandang puncak kepalanya yang dipenuhi helaian rambut coklat. Berteman? _Yeah._ Kedengarannya masuk akal. Berteman dengan ibu mertua tak ada salahnya, bukan? Apalagi ibu mertuaku adalah mantan _sahabatku_. Kurasa ini bukan hal yang sulit.

"Tentu, tentu." Aku balas menyandarkan kepalaku pada puncak kepala Bella. Bau menyengat itu semakin terasa, namun aku tidak peduli. Sahabat tidak akan memutuskan persahabatannya hanya karena sahabatnya itu bau, kan?

"Kau bau sekali, Jake," tawa Bella.

Aku tertawa.

"Kau juga bau sekali, Bells..." Aku nyengir mendengar perkataanku sendiri. _Well_, vampir dan _werewolf_ berbau tidak enak satu sama lain. Jenis bau yang akan membuatmu ingin saling membunuh bila berada dalam radius sepuluh meter. "_Yeah_, walaupun baumu bukan masalah buatku. Karena kita—ehm—teman."

"Hmmm..."

_Yeah,_ kami akan selamanya seperti ini. Bella dan Jacob. Jacob dan Bella. Serigala dan vampir. Selamanya berteman. Selamanya dan selalu.

**-FIN-**


End file.
